This invention relates to a barbecue grill for outdoor cooking, and more particularly to an improved barbecue grill with both a solid fuel burning means, and gas or liquid fuel burning means.
Barbecue grills are well known in the prior art. A number of bowl-shaped barbecue grills for burning particular fuels, such as charcoal or liquid fuel are provided in the prior art, some of which also provide wheels to make them transportable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,099 discloses a barbecue grill assembly including a bowl and domed lid mating to form a three-dimensional oval in a support assembly. The assembly includes shelves having stops engageable with the lid. Vent means is suspended beneath a central portion of the bowl, an ash collector, and an ash sweep assembly for cleanup of the ashes within the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,272 (Chiang) discloses a barbecue grill with a first annular wall with an inner side and an outer side, at least one positioning member mounted on the outer side of the first annular wall, and a lid with a sedon annular wall detachably mounted on the first annular wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,692 (Perez, III) discloses a combination outdoor cooker and smoker including a substantially cylindrical hollow houing having a heat source therein and support grate supported thereon, disposed in heat exchange relationship relative to the heat source. A plurality of support legs are capable of supporting the cooker/smoker on a table and On the ground in alternate configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,525 (Ruble) discloses a portable grill assembly for use with an extraneous fire source, with a flat grill for supporting a comestible is distally supported by a an elongated bar having, at its opposite end, and insulated hand grip for removing the grill from the vertical stand on which the grill is supported.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,697 (Farrar) discloses a pivotable cooker with two positions, one for cooking and one for smoking, food. Pivoting the grill around the povot point allows the cooker to be used for grilling.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 409,436 shows the ornamental design for a barbeque kettle grill.
What is disclosed is an improved barbecue grill for outdoor cooking, having an upper cooking chamber portion; a lower fuel storage portion and a countertop member. The upper cooking chamber portion is made up of a hollow cylindrical drum, having a planar rack portion supported horizontally therein. Drum has first and second end plates and a sidewall, with an opening downward in said drum sidewall. Aan arcuate door movably hinged is located on the upward side of said drum. The drum is horizontally positioned and supported upon said countertop member.
The countertop member is supported on the lower fuel storage portion. It has an opening therethrough. The lower fuel storage portion is a vertical skirt portion, having an opening upwardly and a bottom plate. A pair of doors covers an aperture in the skirt portion for accessing the interior of said skirt portion. A fuel shelf and a sliding shelf portion for removal of ashes are located inside of the skirt portion.
The countertop portion is disposed between the drum and skirt portions, with the opening therethrough creating a heat induction flue for transfer of heat from the fuel storage chamber to the upper cooking chamber, such that when fuel is placed on said fuel shelf within the skirt portion in said lower fuel chamber, and ignited, the heat therefrom radiates upwardly into said upward cooking chamber, causing food disposed upon said rack to be barbecued.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved barbecue grill having a large capacity for fuel and cooking surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a barbecue grill having an enlarged fuel portion which also serves as a stand for the upper cooking portion and countertop.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a barbecue with a plurality of features such as countertop, storage drawer, smoke pipe, air vents, drain hole, extra shelf racks for cooking and temperature gauge for monitoring the internal cooking temperature.
Another object of the present invention is to provide removable grills and grates for easy cleaning.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a firebox with access doors and a grate for stoking a wood or charcoal fuel fire in a lower chamber.